La Coccinelle Noire
by Lena Jilian
Summary: Marinette et Adrien ont grandis. Ils sont au lycée et son devenus bons amis. Alors qu'ils travaillent sur un projet de classe, Marinette décide enfin de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais Chloé l'humilie devant lui avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre...


 _Correction by Voca._

Elle s'était enfin décidée. Après près de deux ans à le regarder de loin et presque six mois à travailler ensembles sur un projet scolaire, Marinette avait enfin réussit à dompter sa voix en sa présence et elle avait apprit de nombreuses choses sur lui. Ils étaient d'ailleurs bons amis aujourd'hui, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alya qui se faisait toujours une joie de les taquiner, avec l'aide de Nino.

Il était 18h lorsqu'ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Leur projet était presque terminé, il ne restait plus que quelques pièces à réaliser. La plupart des autres élèves étaient rentrés et le lycée était d'un rare calme.

« **Bon, bah à demain alors.** » déclara la blond en souriant.  
« **A-attend Adrien !** » s'exclama la demoiselle, « **J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose avant, si tu as cinq minutes.** »

Comme toujours, il accepta, et comme toujours, elle se défilerai certainement au dernier moment. Enfin non, pas cette fois. Elle réussirait à lui dire.

« **Ecoute Adrien, ça fait un moment que je voulais te parler de quelque chose.** » commença-t-elle, « **Tu te souviens de ce jour de pluie, quand tu es arrivé au collège ? On ne se connaissait pas, mais tu as tout de suite été... enfin... gentil avec moi.** »  
« **C'est normal Marinette, on était partis du mauvais pied tous les deux, à cause de Chloé et j'avais pas vraiment envie de commencer ma scolarité comme ça.** »  
« **En faite... depuis ce jour-là, et bien... comment dire...** » bredouilla-t-elle, « **Oh, et puis zut, laisse tomber, c'est idiot.** » s'excusa-t-elle, rouge de honte avant de partir.  
« **Non, attend** » répondit-il en attrapant son bras, « **J'ai l'impression que ça fait un moment que tu essaies de me dire quelque chose d'important, alors vas-y. Tu y étais presque aujourd'hui.** »

Fixant le sol alors qu'elle récupérait son bras, elle hésitait. Quelques secondes passèrent puis la demoiselle prit une grande inspiration.

« **Je t'aime.** » déclara-t-elle soudainement, anxieuse et les joues plus pourpre qu'une pivoine, « **Depuis le jour où tu m'as prêté ce parapluie. Je t'aime Adrien.** »

Alors qu'il semblait sous le choc, deux éclats de rire parvinrent aux oreilles des camarades. La bibliothèque n'était pas aussi déserte qu'elle l'avait pensé, pire encore, ce rire était celui qu'elle supportait le moins : celui de Chloé Bourgeois.

« **Voyons Marinette, tu n'as pas honte de dire de telles choses à Adrien ?** » demanda la blonde, hautaine, toujours accompagnée de son habituel caniche roux, « **Tu n'es pas digne de lui, voyons, tu n'as pas assez de classe.** »  
« **Et puis Adrien est réservé à Chloé.** » ajouta l'éternelle ombre de la pimbêche.  
« **Exactement, Adrien et moi allons bientôt nous fiancer, tu sais ?** » ajouta Chloé avec un sourire carnassier.

C'en était trop pour Marinette. Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre d'avantage. Pourtant, en voyant la mine choqué de celui qu'elle aimait, une boule d'angoisse et de peine s'était réveillée en elle, faisant monter les larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Visiblement, pour une fois, Chloé avait dit la vérité puisqu'il ne la contredisait pas.

« **Je manque peut-être de classe, mais moi je ne traite pas mes amis comme des chiens. Je préfère de loin être comme je suis plutôt que d'être une riche prétencieuse comme toi !** » s'exclama la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

Jetant un regard au mannequin, il semblait complètement perdu et abasourdi par la scène qui venait de se jouer ses sous ses yeux.

Assister à une dispute entre filles ne devait pas être une chose habituelle pour lui, mais Marinette regretta qu'il ne réagisse pas.  
Tournant les talons, laissant Chloé hurler nombre d'atrocités sur son dos, elle s'en alla en courant, cherchant à fuir le plus vite possible cette réalité douloureuse.

Adrien n'avait pas réagit, il n'avait rien fait, il ne lui avait même pas répondu. Rien. Il ne l'aimait pas. Et il allait se fiancer avec une cruche hautaine comme dans toute famille de la haute société.

« _De Adrien 3, 19h06 : Désolé pour Chloé. Je me suis occupé d'elle, elle ne t'embêtera plus._ »  
« _De Adrien 3, 19h08 : Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu. Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant, je t'expliquerai dès que je le pourrai. Pardonne-moi._ »

Presque trois mois étaient passés depuis ce jour noir. Trois mois où Marinette n'avait presque plus adressé la parole à Adrien, en dehors des conversations auxquelles elle ne pouvait échapper. Trois mois où elle s'était doucement renfermée sur elle-même malgré les tentatives d'Alya pour la divertir.  
Peut importe ce que ses amis faisaient, même si Marinette faisait bonne figure au lycée ou à la maison, une fois seule, c'était la déchéance, et Tikki la voyait s'enfoncer de jour en jour sans parvenir à lui rendre le sourire.  
Les seuls moments où l'on pouvait la voir heureuse, c'était lorsqu'elle était en mission avec Chat Noir. Ses blagues, bien qu'idiotes, lui changeait les idées. Mais lui aussi avait remarqué ce changement d'attitude.

« **Tu as un peu de temps ?** » demanda le félin après une patrouille en ville.  
« **Oui, bien sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas ?** » demanda la rouge en se posant sur un toit à l'abri des regards.  
« **Et bien, ça fait un moment que je me pose la question. Est-ce que toi tu vas bien ?** » expliqua-t-il en la rejoignant, « **Tu as l'air si triste depuis un moment...** »

Il était désarmant par sa sincérité, mais Ladybug se rendait compte qu'au final, elle ne jouait pas si bien la comédie que ce qu'elle pensait.

« **Ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas.** » répondit-elle dans un faux sourire.  
« **Ladybug, je n'aime pas te voir aussi triste...** » murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant, « **Je t'aime, je tiens à toi, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je serais là. D'accord ?** »

Elle n'avait pas protesté cette fois, ce qui confirma les soupçons du jeune homme quand à son état d'esprit. A son grand étonnement, elle l'avait même enlacé à son tour, sa joue posée contre son torse, sans un mot. Chat Noir se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort, espérant que ça la réconforterai. Voir sa Lady ainsi était vraiment déstabilisant.

« **Ne dis plus ça s'il te plaît.** » murmura-t-elle tristement.  
« **Quoi donc, ma Lady ?** »  
« **Ne dis plus que tu m'aimes.** » reprit-elle sans le regarder.  
« **Alors c'est ça... Ce garçon dont tu me parlais t'a brisé le cœur ?** » demanda-t-il en caressant ses cheveux ébènes.

Elle remua la tête, n'osant pas parler de peur de se trahir. Ses yeux étaient humides et si elle émettait le moindre son, sa voix tremblerai à coup sûrs.

« **Ma Lady, es-tu certaine de toi ? T'a-t-il dit clairement que... ?** »

Réponse négative d'un mouvement de tête.

« **Sa seule réponse c'était de l'attendre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. En vain. Je suis idiote, jamais il ne viendra vers moi.** » sanglota-t-elle.  
« **Peut-être qu'il y a une raison à son silence.** » tenta-t-il.

Ils parlèrent un moment, le super héro essayant tant bien que mal de réconforter la demoiselle. La faire parler avait été difficile autant pour lui que pour elle puisque la brune n'avait pas envie d'en parler et que lui l'aimait. Et qu'il devait faire comme s'il ignorait toute l'histoire.

« **Sérieusement ma Lady, si j'étais lui, je me mordrai les doigts de laisser une fille aussi géniale que toi.** »

Ils étaient assis sur le bord du toit, le blond tenant fermement celle qui faisait tourner son monde par l'épaule, depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pouvait se montrer tendre avec elle à présent : lorsqu'il était Chat Noir.

« **Chat, est-ce que... est-ce que toi aussi, tu aimes quelqu'un quand tu ne portes pas ton masque ?** » demanda la demoiselle.  
« **Oui.** » avoua-t-il, incertain de savoir si c'était une bonne chose de le dire à son amie, « **C'est une fille géniale. Elle est très gentille mais assez timide. Elle est très douée en couture. Je suis certain que si on se connaissait dans notre autre vie, tu l'apprécierais.** »

Ladybug ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été remplacée dans le cœur de son dragueur préféré, elle qui n'avait jamais voulu lui avouer ses véritables sentiments à cause d'Adrien. Car oui, Ladybug aimait deux garçons : Adrien Agreste et Chat Noir. Et après que le premier ait brisé son cœur, le second venait de faire voler en éclat ce qu'il en restait. Heureusement qu'elle pleurait déjà, cela empêcha Chat Noir de se rendre compte de la porté de ses mots.

« **Il est tard, je vais rentrer chez moi.** » déclara la rouge à pois, « **Merci de m'avoir écouté.** »  
« **Attend ma Lady !** » s'exclama le blond, « **Je suis pas sûr de t'avoir été d'une grande aide, je vois bien que tes larmes ne se sont pas encore taries. Alors si tu veux parler plus longtemps...** »  
« **Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai la larme facile en ce moment. C'est certainement une poussière cette fois.** »

Elle essayait de faire bonne figure, mais au fond d'elle, tout son monde s'était écroulé et il fallait qu'elle s'enfuit au plus vite d'ici pour son équilibre mental. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses jambes s'étaient élancées à travers les toits de Paris, laissant un Chat Noir triste et surprit par cette réaction.

Cette nuit-là, Marinette avait encore passé une grande partie de son temps à pleurer sous le reflet de la lune sans que Tikki ne puisse la consoler.

« **Marinette ?** » lança une voix douce à travers la porte de sa chambre, « **Marinette, j'entre.** »

Pénétrant dans la pièce sombre, uniquement éclairée par la lumière provenant de l'étage inférieur, Sabine se dirigea vers le lit de sa fille qui ne répondait pas à ses appels.  
Étant assez petite, elle jugea bon de monter la petite échelle donnant accès au lit pour aller réveiller la lycéenne en douceur, mais Marinette ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Lorsque sa mère la secoua doucement, elle se contenta de ronchonner, épuisée comme si elle s'était couchée à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Son front était chaud, en sueur même. Soulevant la couverture malgré les faibles protestations de la plus jeunes, la boulangère constata que le pyjama de la jeune fille était trempé.  
Sans la déranger plus longtemps, Sabine redescendit pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des draps propres et secs, un pyjama fraîchement sortit de la bannette de linge à repasser et une bouteille d'eau.

« **Chérie, lève-toi cinq minutes.** » demanda-t-elle en essayant de la réveiller.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Marinette se leva, difficilement et désorientée, avant d'aller d'un pas incertain dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Profitant de l'absence de la malade, Sabine ouvrit les fenêtres et changea les draps avant d'aller voir comment allait sa fille qui s'était affalé sur une marche, la tête contre le mur froid qui menait à sa chambre.

Une fois l'adolescente recouchée, la chinoise attrapa le téléphone, pour prévenir le lycée de l'absence de sa fille ainsi que le médecin pour avoir un rendez-vous rapidement. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun créneau de libre avant quatre jours.

« **Si vous voyez que ça empire, allez aux urgences.** » lui avait-on dit.

Il observait la ville baignée dans une pluie fine mais opaque. Cela faisait un moment que Ladybug ne s'était pas montré, et Chat Noir semblait se faire lui aussi assez rare ces derniers temps, ou en tous cas, très discret. Cependant, Papillon se sentait confiant.  
La dernière fois qu'il avait sentit la coccinelle, il avait senti une tristesse vive et immense comme si son cœur venait d'exploser en mille éclats. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas sa véritable identité, depuis cette nuit-là, il pouvait sentir le trou béant qui grossissait dans la poitrine de l'héroïne. Bientôt, il pourrait certainement la manipuler pour obtenir le Miraculous de Chat Noir en plus de celui en possession de la brune.  
Il avait essayé de se servir du félin, mais à cette époque, il n'avait pas pensé que son acolyte soit plus adroite et parvienne à le rendre inoffensif si facilement. Mais bien que corrompre ladybug s'avèrerait certainement compliquer, une fois la jeune fille de son côté, il était certain de parvenir à son but ultime sans le moindre problème puisque Chat Noir retrouverai son statut de chaton inoffensif.

« **Envole-toi, petit papillon.** »

« **Jamais ne deviendrais ton jouet !** » s'exclama Marinette, outrée.  
« **Je vois que tu n'es pas encore prête.** » déclara-t-il, « **Je repasserai plus tard.** »

Il était hors de question qu'elle cède. Pourtant, à mesure que les heures passaient, Papillon n'avait cesse de lui parler, de lui rappeler sa tristesse, de l'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque fois. L'homme la harcelait jusque très tard dans la nuit et recommençait tôt le matin.  
Ce manège continua ainsi près de trois jours. Trois jours de torture mentale où elle avait lutté pour ne pas pleurer lorsque son ennemie s'amusait à s'immiscer dans sa tête.

« **Tikki...** » murmura la jeune fille en larme, « **J'en peux plus... Il n'arrête pas de me parler, j'ai peur... J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir résister longtemps...** »  
« **Tiens bon Marinette, tu es forte !** » l'encouragea le kwami.  
« **Tikki.. Tu devrais aller trouver Chat Noir. Je sais que tu peux sentir son kwami... il faut que tu lui dises...** »

Mais Marinette ne termina pas sa phrase, Papillon s'introduisant dans sa tête, provocant une vive migraine à la brune. En position fœtale, la chinoise résistait comme elle le pouvait, haletante dans son lit trempé de sueur.

La crise passée et malgré le serment qu'elle avait toujours respecté jusqu'alors, Tikki décida d'obéir à la requête de sa propriétaire, ne supportant plus de la voir souffrir et s'affaiblir ainsi depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

« **Ca va aller Marinette, je reviens vite !** »

Puis le familier rose s'en alla sous la pluie en direction de la Tour Eiffel, endroit où elle sentait souvent son congénère félidé lorsque Marinette se promenait en ville. C'était également dans ce quartier que vivant Adrien, un des camarades de classe de son amie, ce qui pouvait fortement coïncider avec l'idée qu'avait Tikki sur l'identité secrète de Chat Noir, puisqu'il se trouvait dans la même classe que la demoiselle et qu'elle sentait l'autre kwami en cours également.

Utilisant ses sens, le petit être se concentra afin de trouver l'endroit exact où se trouvait son homologue. Après plusieurs minutes à chercher, Tikki tomba sur la maison qu'elle soupçonnait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle connaissait mal la maison, n'y étant venue qu'en de rares occasions, mais ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait au premier étage, à l'opposé du monument le plus célèbre de France.  
Sans prendre de pincettes, elle entra dans la chambre, passant à travers le verre après avoir vérifier que la pièce était vide, puis elle chercha partout dans la moindre trace de son ami.

« **Tikki ?** » s'écria une voix derrière elle, « **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** »

L'être surnaturel lui sauta dessus, trop heureuse de revoir une vieille connaissance. Sans prendre le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles, elle l'implora de l'aider. C'était une urgence, une mesure tellement exceptionnelle qu'elle avait passé outre les règles imposées.  
Lui demandant de se calmer, le sombre tenta de la comprendre, sans succès et accepta de l'écouter, sachant qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de cette dernière de déroger au règlement strict qui leur était imposé.  
Reprenant son souffle, la rose lui expliqua la situation, mais elle parlait si vite que Plagg ne comprenait pas tout.

« **Plagg ?** » demanda la voix bien connue d'Adrien, « **Avec qui tu parles ?** » reprit-il en passant la tête par la porte de la salle de bain avant d'apercevoir la petite kwami rose.  
« **C'est Tikki, la kwami de Ladybug** »

Surprit, Adrien passa la serviette dans ses cheveux pour les sécher rapidement avant de la jeter dans la salle de bain, en sortant torse-nu. Sans même attendre qu'il termine de s'habiller, Tikki soulagée de le voir, commença à lui expliquer. A lui expliquer qu'à cause de lui, Ladybug s'était rendue malade un peu plus chaque jour depuis plusieurs mois et que ces derniers temps, elle était harcelée par le Papillon en personne.

« **Marinette a beau être forte, elle était tellement déprimée ces derniers temps...** » muramura-t-il, coupable.  
« **Attends, tu... Tu connais la véritable identité de Ladybug ?!** » s'exclama la rose.

Embarrassé par l'aveu qu'il venait de faire et devant l'attente d'explications, le blond s'expliqua. Il avait vu Ladybug se détransformer derrière la basilique du sacré cœur, presque un an auparavant. Il l'avait également suivit à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après une patrouille et Ladybug l'avait toujours mené droit chez Marinette. Mais connaissant les règles, il avait gardé cette information pour lui, durant tout ce temps.  
Le familier s'apprêtait à rouspéter mais Adrien ne lui en laissa pas le temps, inquiet. Il préféra se transformer afin de rejoindre la potentielle nouvelle victime au plus vite, attrapant Tikki au passage pour la placer dans le col de son costume, près de son grelot.

Alors qu'il courrait à travers les toits sous une pluie de plus en plus soutenue, la petite bestiole rose s'étonna de le voir si concerné. Après tout, il avait repoussé Marinette deux fois alors qu'il était au courant de son identité et de ce qu'il se passait dans ses deux vies. Pourquoi se montrer si inquiet s'il ne l'aimait pas ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse, le familier traversa la fenêtre, permettant au félin de se faufiler dans la chambre une fois l'accès déverrouillé. Mais elle n'était pas là.  
Le lit était vide, des vêtements jonchaient le sol, son pyjama d'après la kwami, et aucun son ne filtrait des étages inférieurs.  
C'était étrange, mais Marinette n'était plus ici. La seule chose qu'ils trouvèrent en fouillant la maison fut Sabine et Tom, endormis à même le sol, grimaçant et agités, comme s'ils faisaient un cauchemar.

« **Tikki, tu penses que Marinette pourrait avoir été... ?** » hasarda le chat, n'osant y croire.  
« **J'espère que non...Marinette se bat depuis presque six mois pour ne pas tomber dans les griffes du Papillon depuis qu'Adrien ne lui a plus adressé la parole, mais ces derniers jours, elle était tellement fatiguée. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Elle était… désespérée.** »

Chat Noir savait de quoi parlait la Kwami et se sentait coupable depuis longtemps à ce propos, mais en entendant ça, c'était comme prendre un coup de couteau en plein coeur.  
Finalement tous deux sortirent de la boulangerie et un étrange spectacle les accueilli dans la rue. Sous la pluie, les parapluies traînaient dans le caniveau tandis que les propriétaires, étendus sur le sol, dormaient et semblaient dans le même état que les Dupain-Cheng.  
A mesure qu'ils avançaient, cherchant la demoiselle, la réalité se faisait un peu plus forte dans la tête des éveillés : celle qu'ils recherchaient était la cause du désordre ambiant.

« **Tikki, je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se dirige chez moi.** »  
« **C'est logique** … » marmonna-t-elle sans en dire plus.

Après quelques minutes à traverser Paris, ils retrouvèrent la chinoise alors qu'elle arrivait sur le Pont des Arts. Vêtue d'un long t-shirt blanc, à moitié transparent tant il était humidifié par la pluie, un short noir visible par transparence et pieds-nus.  
D'un pas lent et parfois chancelant, elle avançait sans discontinuer. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, Chat Noir n'en revenait pas. Les yeux de la demoiselle ne brillaient plus, son regard était vide et elle était d'une pâleur affreuse. Bien qu'il soit au courant de la santé fragile qu'elle avait depuis quelques temps, le blond n'avait pas pensé que ce soit à ce point.

« **Tikki... Tranforme-moi** » déclara-t-elle soudainement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence cachée du kwami rose près d'elle.

Sous les yeux effarés de Chat Noir, une nouvelle Ladybug apparu. Noire à pois blancs, selon ses dires, elle s'appelait _La Coccinelle Noire_.  
Sans même attendre que le choc soit passé, elle attaqua Chat Noir d'un geste vif et précis, envoyant le félin quelques mètres plus loin. Ce dernier semblait ébranlé par le comportement de la Ladybug noire, car il ne l'avait jamais vue si agressive.  
Malgré ses paroles, malgré ses excuses, il ne parvenait pas à la raisonner, et refusait de se battre contre elle, mais l'akumatisée insistait, essayant de le blesser à chaque nouveau coup porté.  
Après quelques minutes de combat défensif sous cette morne pluie battante, le blond remarqua plusieurs choses étranges. Tout d'abord, son « adversaire » semblait étrangement essoufflée malgré le court laps de temps depuis le début du combat. Ensuite, Chat Noir ne savait pas si c'était ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours, mais Black Ladybug semblait trembler.  
Tikki lui avait dit que Marinette était malade, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Peut-être plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« **Je devrais peut-être...** » réfléchit-il à voix haute.

C'était décidé. Parant plus facilement les coups qui se faisaient plus lents, il s'arrangea pour l'acculer. Pourtant, elle s'échappait à chaque fois. Mais une chose était claire à présent : malgré sa couleur profonde, la coccinelle s'épuisait très rapidement bien que le félin ne fasse que se défendre.

Finalement, Chat Noir parvint à coincer la jeune fille contre une barrière, entre son bâton et lui. Le regard emplit de haine, elle tenta de s'échapper, sautant sur la barrière humide qui plia sous le poids des nombreux cadenas et de celui de l'adolescente qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le fleuve dans un halo lumineux que le héro connaissait : la détransformation.

« **MARINETTE !** » hurla Chat Noir, paniqué, tandis que la barrière grinçait affreusement avant de se détacher du pont.

Voyant l'énorme tas de métal tomber, il imaginait déjà le pire, sans compter que la demoiselle n'était toujours pas remontée à la surface. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il plongea à son tour dans la Seine, angoissé.  
Que ferait-il s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Le choc avait été violent et lui fallu quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits. A présent sous l'eau, il cherchait la brune du regard, sans y parvenir, l'eau étant troublée par la chute de la grille.  
Nageant vers le fond de l'eau, il aperçu enfin celle qu'il recherchait, à demi prisonnière sous la barrière du pont, visiblement inconsciente. Utilisant son bâton télescopique pour faire levier et la libérer, il attrapa Marinette et remonta à la surface avec elle, la secouant pour tenter de la réveiller, sans succès.

« **Chat, est-ce qu'elle...** » pleurnicha Tikki, agrippée à ses cheveux.  
« **Pas encore.** » murmura le héro, décidé à empêcher cela.

Inquiet, il nagea jusqu'à la rive, remontant la jeune fille qui ne respirait visiblement plus.

Il était un peu perdu, un peu sonné, un peu fatigué. Marinette avait été emmenée et Adrien se retrouvait seul dans une salle, à attendre qu'un médecin de libre s'occupe de sa tête. Lui n'avait rien sentit, certainement à cause de l'adrénaline, mais l'ambulancier avait très vite remarqué le liquide rouge rubis qui tranchait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Bien qu'il s'en fiche un peu, ne pas s'être coupé au visage l'arrangeait car il imaginait parfaitement la réaction de son père le cas échéant.  
Finalement, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années arriva, expliquant qu'elle allait devoir l'anesthésier localement et le recoudre.

« **Attendez, et Marinette ?** » s'enquit-il avant que le médecin ai commencé.  
« **La petite brune qui était avec toi ?** » demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant, « **Elle va bien, mes collègues se sont déjà occupées d'elle.** »

Rassuré, il se détendit un peu, bien que toujours inquiet. Finalement après une quinzaine de minute et plusieurs points de suture, le mannequin fut emmené dans une chambre individuelle.

« **Attendez, est-ce que c'est possible d'être dans celle de mon amie plutôt ?** »  
« **Eh bien votre mère a demandé à ce que vous soyez en chambre individuelle, mais si vous y tenez, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.** »  
« **Ma.. ?!** » répéta-il avant de se douter de la personne sous cette demande : « **Nathalie.** »

La femme l'amena dans la chambre 44, où Marinette semblait dormir profondément malgré le masque à oxygène sur son visage. D'après le médecin, elle avait un début de pneumonie, ses voix respiratoires étaient enflammées et le masque, associé à quelques médicaments, mettrait quelques jours à résoudre le souci. Après cela, elle devait aller parfaitement bien. Normalement.

Une fois seul, il s'assied près du lit quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière n'entre. Elle cherchait visiblement à savoir qui était cette inconnue et vérifier son identité à lui. Adrien remplit rapidement la fiche à son nom et les informations qu'il connaissait à propos de l'inconsciente.

« **Je vais appeler ses parents.** » déclara le jeune homme.

Puis l'infirmière s'en alla, le laissant seul avec la brune.

La sortie des écoles était un moment clé dans une journée. Les enfants, les ados et même les adultes se laissaient tenter par les viennoiseries. C'était une heure de grande affluence que Sabine Cheng maîtrisait parfaitement à présent. Même lorsque le téléphone sonnait.

« **Boulangerie Dupain-Cheng, bonjour, que puis-je fais pour vous ?** » déclara la voix à l'accent chantant de la boulangère.

Adrien la salua, gêné. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas tourner autour du pot et préféra lui demander de s'asseoir.

« **Marinette est avec moi, je l'ai croisé en rentrant chez moi mais il y eu un combat avec un akuma et on est tombés dans l'eau. On est à l'hôpital.** » avoua-t-il, craignant la réaction de la chinoise.  
« **Quoi ?** » murmura-t-elle avant de lâcher le téléphone.

Dans la boulangerie, les clients avaient compris que quelque chose était arrivé en voyant le choc sur le visage de la vendeuse et personne de fut surprit de la voir foncer vers l'étage supérieur en appelant sa fille. Ce qui étonna les gens fut de la voir redescendre en appelant son mari.

Au sous-sol, Tom façonnait sa dernière commande de macarons à livrer le soir même. Voir sa femme paniquée débarquer dans son atelier le déstabilisa, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« **Marinette... Marinette est à l'hôpital ! Tom, c'est affreux !** »  
« **Calme-toi chérie, Marinette est en train de se reposer dans son lit.** » répondit l'homme.  
« **Non, Adrien... au téléphone...** »

Le boulanger monta les escaliers suivi de sa femme, entra dans le magasin, prit le téléphone et tomba effectivement sur Adrien, qui était resté au bout du fil, demandant des explications.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, il raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers les clients, visiblement inquiets.

« **Nous sommes désolés, nous devons fermer la boulangerie pour aujourd'hui.** » déclara Tom en serrant la main de sa femme.  
« **Monsieur Dupain, rien de grave j'espère ?** » demanda une petite grand-mère.  
« **On ne sait pas encore.** »

Souhaitant que ce ne soit pas grave, les clients s'en allèrent, rapidement suivis par le couple qui fonça à l'hôpital.

Lorsque les parents de Marinette arrivèrent, ils avaient eu de brèves explications par l'agente d'accueil mais n'avaient pas eu de réponses aux principales questions. C'est donc Adrien qui leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, modifiant légèrement les faits pour couvrir les identités secrètes de Ladybug et Chat Noir, passant également sur un certain détail.

« **Merci Adrien, si tu n'avais pas été là, Marinette ne serait certainement plus là.** » remercia Sabine, les larmes aux yeux en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Il ne répondit pas, n'osant pas avouer que s'ils en étaient arrivé là, Marinette et lui, c'était de sa faute. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, pour laisser entrer Gabriel Agreste suivit de son assistante. Le styliste semblait d'ailleurs assez mécontent.

Sans même faire attention aux Dupain-Cheng, il demanda à son fils ce qu'il lui avait prit de sauter du haut d'un pont, s'il n'avait pas envie de se suicider. D'ailleurs le bandeau qui faisait le tour de sa tête était également un motif pour le réprimander.

« **Que serait advenu de ta carrière si tu t'étais blessé au visage ?!** »  
« **Pardonnez-nous, Monsieur Agreste, mais sans Adrien, notre fille ne serait plus là.** » s'inscrusta Sabine.  
« **Et vous êtes ?** » demanda l'homme hautain.  
« **Je suis Tom Dupain, et voilà ma femme, Sabine. Nous sommes les parents de Marinette.** »

Regardant les boulangers d'un air méprisant, Nathalie lui conseilla d'aller se calmer quelques minutes dans le couloir. L'assistante déposa un sac sur le lit d'Adrien, expliquant que son père s'était malgré tout fait un sang d'encre à son sujet.

« **Je sais, Nathalie, je le connais à force.** »  
« **Nous devons partir, votre père a une importante soirée à préparer.** » expliqua-t-elle avant de partir en saluant les artisans.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Le corps lourd, l'esprit embrumé et la respiration difficile, Marinette ouvrit doucement les yeux, aveuglée par l'intense lumière de l'endroit. Perdue, elle laissa son regard déambuler un peu partout, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit.

« **Marinette ?** » demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Tournant la tête, elle savait. C'était lui, Adrien. Mais que faisait-il avec elle ?

« **...** »  
« **N'essaie pas de parler, le médecin a dit que tu devais éviter de parler pendant encore quelques jours.** » expliqua le blond, « **Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?** »

Remuant la tête, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien.

« **Marinette, quand tu iras mieux, j'aimerai qu'on parle.** » avoua l'adolescent, « **A propos de ce que tu as enduré à cause de moi. Je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Mais avant, tu dois te reposer, c'est important.** »

Elle tenta de parler à nouveau, sentant un peu plus le reste de son corps à mesure que le temps passait, mais Adrien la dissuada de retirer le masque qui semblait la gêner, bien qu'elle ne semble pas d'accord.

« **Je te propose un marché. Tu gardes ça sur le nez et je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'en dis-tu ?** »

Opinant de la tête, elle se résigna et se contenta d'écouter. Le jeune homme commença son récit, attirant comme toujours toute l'attention de la chinoise. Au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait les derniers évènements, le visage de Marinette se décomposait tandis que la voix d'Adrien semblait retenir une certaine peine.

« **Quand on est enfin sortis de l'eau... Tu respirais plus. J'étais... j'étais paniqué, je savais pas quoi faire. Tikki a appelé une ambulance et moi j'ai essayé de te faire recracher l'eau que tu avais avalée. C'était tellement...** »

Adrien ne termina pas sa phrase, prit par l'émotion.

« **Marinette, s'il te plaît, soigne-toi vite, d'accord ? Il faut vraiment qu'on parle.** » dit-il rapidement en entendant son téléphone sonner, « **Je dois rentrer. Je dirais à Alya que tu es réveillée, elle a hâte de te voir.** » sourit-il.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident du Pont des Arts. Marinette était finalement rentrée chez elle totalement guérie. Elle n'avait pas revue Adrien depuis son réveil. Sa meilleure amie lui avait expliqué qu'il était très occupé avec la Fashion Week malgré son « accident ». Pourtant, elle venait de recevoir un sms de sa part. Sur son nouveau téléphone dont seule Alya et ses parents possédaient le numéro.

« _De Adrien, 18h47 : Salut, est-ce qu'on peux se voir ce soir ? Je pourrais m'éclipser vers 22h._ »  
« _A Adrien, 18h48 : Salut, pas de soucis. A plus tard._ »

Marinette ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé son… « ami » à lui proposer un tel rendez-vous, mais pour qu'il lui propose de se voir en pleine soirée, c'était certainement important. D'ailleurs, de quoi voulait-il tant parler ? Ils s'étaient presque tous dis la dernière fois après tout.

« **Peut-être qu'il veut te dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.** » marmonna Tikki avant de se reprendre.

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune fille avait entendu.

Installé dans son lit, Marinette lisait un livre qu'Alya lui avait conseillé, attendant tranquillement l'arrivé de son idole. Un bruit clair se fit entendre. Etonnée, la demoiselle découvrit Chat Noir toquer à sa fenêtre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, mais lui ouvrit tout de même.

« **Salut Princesse.** » dit-il dans un sourire gêné.  
« **Salut Chat.** » sourit-elle, « **Excuse-moi, j'attend de la visite ce soir…** »

« **Je sais. Je suis là pour ça justement.** »

Elle l'invita à entrer, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le sens de ses paroles et redescendis les marches. Debout, dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait finalement si bien, il resta silencieux un moment, observant Marinette qui se posait des questions.

« **Marinette, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.** » avoua le félin, anxieux, « **S'il te plaît, ait l'esprit ouvert.** »

Assise sur son divan, elle observa le chat souffler un instant avant de prononcer cette phrase qu'elle connaissait si bien. Un halo vert entoura le corps du héro, révélant la personne qui se cachait sous le masque, embarrassé et gêné.

Un choc. Totalement. Marinette ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde qu'il puisse s'agir de lui, elle n'en revenait pas.

« **A…Adrien…** » murmura-t-elle, bouche bée.

« **Ca fait un moment que je voulais te le dire.** » expliqua-t-il, « **En fait, si je suis venus te voir ce soir, c'est parce que j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire.** » continua-t-il, « **Tu te souviens, à l'hôpital ? Je t'avais dis que j'avais envie de te parler.** »

Mais la réaction de la rescapée ne fût pas celle attendue et Adrien se prit un coussin en pleine figure. Elle était en colère. L'ambiance était un peu pesante, Adrien se doutait qu'elle réagirait ainsi. Tikki en avait profité pour emmené Plagg faire un petit tour, sachant que les deux humains avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.  
Assise, Marinette attendait qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche. Elle le savait, il avait nombre de choses à lui dire, notamment la vérité.

« **Pardonne-moi.** » marmonna-t-il finalement, « **S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je pensais te protéger, mais... Je me suis trompé.** »  
« **Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles.** » répondit-elle sèchement.  
« **Je... J'aurai dû te dire pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te répondre. J'ai été bête. En faite, si je t'ai laissé dans le flou c'est tout simplement parce que je savais que si mon père l'apprenait, il s'arrangerai pour t'évincer et me forcerait à reprendre les cours à domicile.** »  
« **Mais... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?!** » s'exclama-t-elle, désappointée, « **J'aurai pu comprendre ! Et voilà que maintenant j'apprends que tu es Chat Noir !** »  
« **Je ne sais pas. J'ai été idiot.** » avoua-t-il, « **S'il te plaît Marinette... Pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais... Je n'ai pas pu te le dire plus tôt en tant qu'Adrien, mais... Je t'aime aussi. J'suis dingue de toi depuis longtemps. J'ai essayé de te le dire il y a trois mois parce que je savais déjà que tu es Ladybug.** »

La brune semblait surprise et indécise. Pire, il avait l'impression d'avoir décuplé sa colère en voyant son visage contrarié et commença à angoisser lorsqu'elle s'approcha soudainement, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû tout lui dire dans la même soirée.

« **Adrien, tu es un idiot et un crétin, en effet.** »murmura-t-elle, « **Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu me résigner à t'oublier.** » expliqua-t-elle, désarmée.

Ils s'expliquèrent plusieurs minutes après que la chinoise ait réalisé tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Chat Noir sur Ardrien, après qu'elle se soit sentie bête de ne pas s'être rendue compte plus tôt de la personne qui se cachait sous le masque du félin. Après qu'elle ait réalisé que par le passé, ils s'étaient embrassés sans le savoir à plusieurs reprises. Mais ça, elle le garda pour elle, se contentant de rougir vivement.

« **Maintenant, tu veux bien me dire la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis tombée du pont ?** » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
« **Avec plaisir.** » murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, à présent soulagé, déstabilisant la brune qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et encore moins à la suite.

D'un geste vif, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Marinette était d'ailleurs passé à une teinte rouge vif plus soutenue encore, ce qui amusa le blond quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

« **En faite, j'osais pas trop te dire ce qu'il s'était passé.** » commença-t-il, « **Quand j'ai vus que tu ne respirais plus, j'étais complètement paniqué. Et puis j'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Disons que je t'ai un peu aidé à retrouver ton souffle.** » avouat-il en détournant le regard, « **Et quand tu t'es enfin remise à respirer, j'ai vus l'akuma sortir de ton cœur, déjà purifié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais en dehors de la barrière du pont, tout le reste est rentré dans l'ordre.** »

Un blanc. Adrien n'osait pas croiser le regard de celle qu'il aimait.

« **Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois...** » déclara-t-elle doucement, « **Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais Ladybug a déjà embrassé Chat Noir par le passé. Et la première fois, c'était contre Dislocoeur.** »

Elle souriait, candide, tandis que lui avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien. Mais il était bien décidé à se souvenir des prochains, si elle acceptait de sortir avec lui.

« **Je croyais que tant que tu ne serais pas majeur... Et… Chloé a dit que…** »  
« **Je ne veux plus que tu souffres, alors tant pis si mon père me fait une réflexion, bientôt, je les aurai mes 18 ans.** » dit-il en l'enlaçant doucement, « **Chloé a menti une fois de plus, il n'a jamais été question qu'elle devienne ma fiancée. De toute façon, j'aurai refusé.** »

Marinette sourit. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, et si heureuse de ce dénouement qu'une petite larme coula le long de sa joue.

« **Je t'aime Adrien.** »  
« **Moi aussi, «** _ **Buguinette**_ **»** » sourit-il.

La brune se redressa soudainement, expliquant qu'elle lui avait déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler ainsi, ce qui fit rire son désormais petit ami qui la serra un peu plus contre lui.

 _Fin._


End file.
